


Oblivious

by Tauriian



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt, Heartache, Heartbreak, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, I Had To, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Pining, Sad, Unrequited Love, im so sorry Dream but no one was writing this, okay thats it you get the idea, what do i tag this with its my first time using ao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tauriian/pseuds/Tauriian
Summary: Dream watches George and Sapnap fall in love.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 309





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiii here’s my first ao3 post guys-- i wrote this on dream's birthday in a message to a friend (impromtu Fanfiction writing) and decided to clean it up  
> its very short, usually my fics are longer but this is a good first one to post i think  
> I wont bore you with my talking just enjoy the fic lol

Dream is a witness to George and Sapnap falling in love. He watches from the moment he introduces them, how they slowly seem to spend more and more time together. The subtle glances, the too long stares, the awkward sentences that they regret saying immediately after they’re said, all the words they try to play off as jokes. Dream notices it all, and he almost thinks that these two are trying to be oblivious to the obvious feelings they share. Dream is watching this happen in front row seats, and it’s so obvious to the rest of the world that these two idiots are head over heels. but they’re just dancing around each other, carefully avoiding each other so they never talk about how the other truly feels. and it hurts Dream to watch. It hurts because he loves George too, but he’s watching his two best friends fall in love with both of them not even knowing it.

They’re so unknowingly infatuated with each other it almost hurts to see them together, because Dream knows George loves Sapnap. He knows it even if George doesn’t yet. He can tell when George gets flustered at Sapnap’s awkward flirting, George always brushing it off, but Dream sees it. he sees it and he wishes he didn’t. He wishes he could be as oblivious as George and Sapnap are to their obvious feelings for each other, but the romantic tension in the room is so thick that he could cut it with a knife.

Dream tells George that he loves him all the time, flirts with him in a “friendly” way, and it makes George nervous, sure, but he knows it’s not in the same way that Sapnap does. He knows George is just shy in nature when it comes to any form of affection, but when Sapnap says  _ I love you _ to George, Dream notices the way his eyes flash. He notices his nervous giggle, the way he tries to avoid eye contact as his blood rushes to his cheeks. George reacts similarly when Dream says it, but Dream knows it’s different. Dream can see the small inner battle George has when Sapnap says it, the small moment of “do I love him more than a friend?” George has before he brushes it off for the thousandth time. Dream wishes that George would have that inner battle when Dream told him those three words, sometimes.

So he isn’t surprised when George comes to him, hands shaking and averting eyes, mumbling that he thinks he might be in love with Sapnap, mumbling that he thinks he has been for a while. Dream feels like crying, he feels like falling apart right then and there even though he knew, he knew how Sapnap and George love each other, so why does it hurt so much now? Why does it hurt so much more hearing it from George?

But Dream doesn’t cry, he smiles, he smiles and he hopes it looks real. He tells George that it’s okay, that it’s obvious Sapnap likes him back. 

“It took you that long to realize your feelings??” He would laugh. “The romantic tension between you two is so thick that it's a miracle you two haven’t noticed yet.”

And George laughs a bit too, though he’s still embarrassed. “Shut up,” he grumbles back. “It’s hard coming to terms with being in love with one of your best friends.”

And Dream wants to scream at him, he wants to yell at him and tell him everything he’s been feeling, he wants to break down crying. He  _ knows  _ it’s hard, he  _ knows  _ what it’s like, and  it’s even harder when that friend doesn’t like you back. When that friend is in love with someone else, and you’ve been watching them fall in love the whole time while feeling completely powerless. But he doesn’t do that, either. He tells George that he’s there for him, that he should tell Sapnap how he feels. He helps George with his newfound realization of his feelings until George doesn’t look as nervous, and his hands aren’t shaking anymore.

He watches George go home that day, George apologizing for the trouble and thanking him. Dream laughs and says it isn't a problem. After all, what are friends for? George smiles a silent thanks at him and says bye for the last time, turning around and walking away from Dream’s house. Dream watches him for a few seconds before slowly closing the door and collapsing to the floor. Back against the door, he starts crying silently, trying not to sob. It hurt so much, the way George looked telling him about Sapnap. The undeniable glint of love and admiration in his eyes when he told Dream about his feelings, How flustered he got talking about him. It hurt even more knowing Sapnap felt the same way, knowing that Sapnap would return his feelings wholeheartedly. It hurt knowing that he never had a chance in the first place.

Part of him wishes that he never introduced the two, but he knows that’s selfish of him. It would be selfish to rob the two of them of falling in love just because he felt this way. George wouldn’t have loved him back either way, so it doesn't matter. George never noticed The subtle glances Dream would give, the too long stares, the awkward sentences that he would immediately regret, all the words he would try to play off as jokes. George never noticed the pain in Dream’s eyes as he watched him and Sapnap fall messily in love.

George may be oblivious to his own feelings, but he’s even more oblivious to the feelings of others, Dream thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope u liked that mess lol  
> shares and comments are appreciated!! i love myself some sweet sweet validation from strangers on the internet  
> sorry if the formatting is weird i have no idea how to format lmao


End file.
